Love at First Sight? Maybe Not
by LuceDiLucia
Summary: Axel comes in to a local Hot Topic, only to instantly fall in love with the guy standing next to him, but He's going to get a wake up call about his 'love at first sight' Akuroku- Oneshot


**A:** Another one shot from me! XD Seeing as chapter stories just don't work for me, maybe I'll just stick with one shots…  
>Anyway, I had a lot of fun with this one, you have no idea….. I just laughed while I was writing.<p>

Well enough about me, let's get you guys onto the story!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own these characters in any shape or form…. No matter how much I beg…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Love at First Sight? Maybe not...<strong>

I can't believe my eyes…

I can't believe my fucking eyes…

I just found my perfect guy, right here in this local Hot Topic. Here I was, coming in to buy a new pair of tapers since they were on sale today, and I stumble upon this angel from heaven. Everything about him was perfect; the way his blonde hair fluttered back and forth as he shuffled his feet, how his scrunched up cutely as he was lost in thought, and his _eyes_! They were the most beautiful, innocent, sky blue eyes I had ever seen, and his outfit made him almost… well… totally sexy in my opinion. He wore a tight white band t-shirt, with a pair of black skinny jeans, and blue converse. To top it all off he wore a pair of large headphones around his neck. Wouldn't you think that was sexy?

I quickly glance back over to him since, of course, I'm supposed to be shopping for tapers. He seemed to be looking over them too. I guess he came for the sale too, if so, thank you Hot Topic and your amazingly random sales!

I casually run my hand through my bright red hair, trying to see if maybe I can catch this stranger's attention. Wait for it… Wait for it….

Oh my god! He just looked over at me. Ok, now I'll turn my head slowly. We just made eye contact! Yes! My plan is working!

"Hi." My angel said with the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, and with a smile that could make mass murderers happy.

I opened my mouth to try and say something back, but the words were stuck in my throat. His beauty just dazzled me into silence. Come on! Speak! You can do it!

"Hello, my name is Axel, and I love you!" I spilled out quickly, then froze. I did not just say that… please just kill me now… I want to die… I just killed my chances with this wonderful angel, but maybe he's one of those mushy guys who believe in love at first sight? No way… Maybe? No, Axel, do not get your hopes up! But what if…

"What the hell ass? Get the fuck away from me!" The blonde spat and walked out of the store.

Wow, well I didn't expect that little angel to have such a harsh vocabulary… now I like him even more! Too bad I ruined my chances with him. Of all the things I could've said, I said _that_. Now I just felt dumb, good thing no one was here to see it. Suddenly I heard snickering from behind the counter. I turn to see who it was coming from. No… anyone but him…

"Nice job there Axel, really nailed that one."

"Nice job Riku for not stopping your best friend from making a fool of himself." I retorted while walking up to the counter and leaning on it. Yep, this silver haired brooding guy is my best friend, why? I don't know. Most of the time I just stay around to annoy him, and he actually out up with my strange antics…. Maybe that's why.

He lifted an eyebrow at me. "Don't you do that on a regular basis?"

I couldn't help but smirk and laugh. "You know me all too well." Oh yeah, I really don't care about anyone's opinion, so I'm myself where ever I go, no matter how crazy. Today was an exception. I wanted the blonde to notice me, I cared if he thought I was an ass, or a stalker. I exhaled as I placed my chin in my hand to rest on it. "God! I messed up! I really wanted that little cute Blondie." I pouted slightly.

"Whatever Axel. You've had plenty of sex buddies, just let this one go." The silverette said in slight frustration.

"That's just it!" I sprang back up. "I don't just want to fuck him! I want to hold him, protect him, make him breakfast, listen to him, go- "

"And you figured this out in those ten seconds?" Riku interrupted with a skeptical look.

"Oh yeah." I answered with an almost dreamy sigh, since I was thinking back on how amazing the small teen looked. There were no flaws, even his foul mouth was a plus. Just think about how he would use it if I ever got him in the bedroom, on the bed… naked…

"Hey!" I heard as fingers snapped in front of my face. "Stop day dreaming idiot." Riku hissed.

"But Rikuuu~" I cooed as I bent my back over the counter in an overdramatic manner. "I think I'm in love!" I almost yelled.

"Shut up idiot and get out here before you scare all the customers with your own love-sickness." He said with a small laugh while smacking my forehead. Obviously there was almost no one in this mall Hot Topic, but he didn't want me around. I see how it is. I'm not all that insulted since I probably should get back to my apartment and write my paper on the different types of flammable objects. Majoring as a special effects engineer is definitely tiring…

"Alright my boring friend, I shall leave you to your imaginary customers." I joked while straightening up and heading toward the exit. I paused and turned back. "Oh, make sure to text me if that little Blondie comes back in for tapers, since they are on sale for the rest of the week."

Riku rolled his eyes and waved me out. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say whipped puppy."

I laughed and exited the store. I placed my hands in my pockets as I lazily strolled through the Twilight Town mall. I really need to go home, but I'm too depressed to. I want to see the angel again. To hear his voice, look into his eyes, run my hand through his hair… Ok Axel, stop it or you'll be depressed again about totally fucking up your chances.

I finally resolved myself to going home and trying to write my paper. Too bad I only wrote one sentence before staring off into space and thinking about the stranger I wanted to be my lover. Whatever, it's not due for another month any way. I guess I'll just go watch TV, and then it's off to bed. Maybe have a better day tomorrow.

8+8+8+8+8

"_Axel…" He whispered in a moan as I ran my hand over his exposed chest. His clothes disheveled from his body, his blonde hair messy from my hands that previously tangled in it. _

"_Axel…" He repeated again, this time more wanting as he placed his own hands in my messy red spikes and pulled me down for a kiss._

_My Ange—_

"AXEL! GET UP!"

"AH!" I scream as my face made contact with the floor. "What the fuck Demyx?" I scream as look up at my friend who was so nice to wake me up by pushing me off the bed. Actually, Demyx is my roommate, but he's usually over at his boyfriend's, Zexion, house so I don't see all that much. Although today he decides to come home, and interrupted my beautiful dream.

"What do you mean?" He said with a grin. "Today you promised to look for a present with me~" Demyx sing-songed as I composed myself and stood up, still rubbing my hurt nose from the fall. "It's mine and Zexy's one year anniversary and you said you would help me look for a present! Since you've been through this before!"

Contrary to Demyx's belief, I have never been through a 'one year' anniversary, probably not even a 'one month' anniversary. He's seen me with lovers, but he doesn't quite know that most of them were just for sex, and nothing else. I have never really fallen in love enough to want to stay with a person for so long… well until yesterday. I know that I would want to stay with that cute blonde for a month, heck even a year, actually make that my whole life! You might think I'm being stupid, but I know what I feel, and what I would do if he was actually my lover. Want to know? Huh? I WOULD DANCE LIKE I HAD ANTS IN MY PARTS! Well, it would be a lot more pleasant then that image, but you get the idea. I sighed as I remembered Demyx was still here. "Look, I'm sure you know him a lot more then I do, I don't know why you're bringing me along."

"Because you're my best friend in the whole entire world?" He said with puppy dog eyes.

I paused then caved, even though I knew that technically Riku was my best friend, Demyx was a close second. "Fine, I'll go with you! But please don't go to romantic on me." I joked while I walked away to go take a shower; I really needed one. Of course Demyx knew to just sit and wait, and I would come back out. It wasn't like I was going to run away or anything… no way. I hope you felt my sarcasm there. Anyway, after my quick shower I dressed in a white t-shirt with the word 'hot' on it, because we all know I am, a pair of black jeans and black boots. I dried my hair slightly, organized it to help it be as spiky as usual, maybe even a little more. I like to stand out in a crowd!

When I was finished I walked toward the living room, only to find Demyx on the couch upside-down, so that his legs where against the back rest and his feet sticking out and his head touching the floor. "Gosh Axel! You made me wait foreeeevvverrrr~" he whined.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his feet to throw him off the couch, which caused him to land on the floor with a loud 'thump.' "You know me, gotta look good! And don't complain to me about waiting! Who's the one who takes at least an hour to do their hair?" I said with a smirk.

My friend pouted as he got up off the floor. "You're so mean Axel! I'm sensitive about my mullet-hawk!"  
>He whined again, he tends to do that a lot, before going back to his usual goofy smile. "So! Can we go now?" He asked, so excited he was bouncing up and down.<p>

I chuckled. "Yeah, let's go." As I grabbed my house keys and Demyx pulled out his car keys. Just to be clear, I don't own a car, because being a full time student while living off campus is really hurting me. I have a job as a waiter, but I have a little bit more time off lately. My friend here, on the other hand, got scouted by some record company, but he stays on the down-low with his music so he doesn't become famous. The reason is because he doesn't want to trouble Zexion, who absolutely hates when people are snooping into his personal business. So, my mullet-hawked friend has a nice blue Chimera, and I have him haul me around, just because I can.

Demyx sped through town after we had left the house. I wasn't quite sure what he had in mind, but he definitely knew where he was going. I blink as I notice him pulling into the mall. Well, it's true you could never go wrong with a mall, since you could find anything there. And I do mean anything. "We're here!" He exclaimed as parked and got out of the car, which I quickly followed suit and shut my door afterward.

"So, we just gonna run around until we find something?" I asked, before checking my phone for the time. It was only noon, so we had plenty of time, I'm just lazy and don't really want to walk.

"Yep, that's the plan!" He replied with a goofy grin after walking into the mall. I sighed, so typical of him, but maybe being at the mall is good because I might see the angel again! I just realized that I could see him! I remained calm on the outside though, since I hadn't gotten a call from Riku, so he must not be here.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8

I sighed as Demyx skipped alongside me, humming in happiness. We just spent four fucking hours in this stupid mall looking for a gift. We basically visited every store, until Demyx finally decided on a new pair of reading glasses, since he broke Zexion's previous pair, and a book he'd been wanting since it came out. "I can't believe you made me run around with you, only for you to buy that stupid stuff!" I angrily pointed at his shopping bag. I get a little testy if I'm tired.

The other wrapped his arms protectively around the bag. "Don't call a present for my Zexy stupid!"

I just rolled my eyes at him. Today was ok, but it still hadn't gotten any better since yesterday. We had stayed away from the Hot Topic, because I didn't want to ruin my chances of the Angel never coming back in. I wish I could've seen him again today…I'd give anything…

Suddenly my phone rang. I looked at it curiously as I pulled it out of my pocket. Riku? I shrugged then picked it up. "Hey amigo! What's up?" I ask, because it must be something important.

"Your foul mouth angel is here." I heard him say on the other end, and I froze. Could my day get better from here on out? Then I remembered yesterday and the vicious attack on my approach. I sighed.

"Thanks for the info Riku, but I don't think I'll come in, see ya." I was about to hang up, until I hear his voice yelling for me to wait, I place it back up to my ear. "What?"

"I have some good info for you." I could almost feel his evil smirk through the phone. "So, he's with a friend today, they actually kinda look related… And his friend is totally my type…" He whispered. I coughed lightly, trying to get him back on topic. "Oh yeah, anyway, he glanced into the store before walking in, probably to see if you were there. I expected him to sigh in relief that you weren't, but guess what he did?"

"What?" I asked, eagerly. Where was he going with this?

"He actually looked disappointed, as if he wanted you to be here. And his, totally adorable, friend started to tease him about it. All I heard from him was 'red hair' and 'scared away' which made him blush, I assumed they were talking about you, but I don't know. This might have all been my imagination." I knew he was just trying to pretend not to care, but he did, I'm sure.

"Thanks Riku! I'll be there in five!" I answered excitedly, before hanging up. I do have some hope! I turned to Demyx, who was a little confused at my change in character. "You can go head home, I'm about to see if I can get me a lover!" I laughed before racing off to the Hot Topic. I am so giddy, you wouldn't believe! I just couldn't contain my smile. I bet all the people who saw me thought I was a lunatic, but I could care less. The only thing on my mind was too see my angel and capture his heart.

I slowed down slightly as I approached the Hot Topic. I smoothed out my hair and fixed my clothing a little before casually walked into the store, as if I didn't know he was there. Actually I didn't see him at first. I glanced toward the cash register to see if Riku was there, and he was, but he was talking to a boy with chestnut brown hair that almost looked like my angel, but I knew it wasn't him. I walk up to them, as if I was here to see Riku. "Hey there buddy!" I said with a small wave.

Riku looked over at me. "Not much, just talking to Sora here." He gestured toward the brown haired boy, who then looked up at me and then… giggled? Who does that when you first meet someone? Am I that silly looking?

"You must be _him._" Sora smiled, almost too innocently. It kind of scared me… I quickly shook that off and laughed.

"I'm pretty sure my name isn't him, it's Axel. Got it memorized?" I introduced with a grin.

Riku suddenly interrupted with a clearing of his throat. "Yes, this is Axel. By the way Axel, you should go check out the new selection of CD's we have, I'm sure you'll find something you like." He smiled at me, which I knew was a hint.

"Oh, yes, I think you would." Sora agreed. I blinked, was this kid in on it too? Whatever, I don't care as long as I see the Angel, it's all good!

I nod to the two of them. "Well, thanks, I think I will go check them out." I replied before walking over to the CD area, I almost froze at what I saw. There he was, in all his beautiful glory, standing and looking at a… A Day to Remember CD? Was he psychic? That is my all time favorite band! Could he really be my perfect match?

I stealthily sneak up behind him, so he couldn't hear me. "I suggest the 'homesick' album." I whisper in his small, adorable ear.

He quickly jumps and turns around with a slight blush on his face. "What the-!" He screamed, but paused and just stared at me, then did something unexpected… He looked away embarrassed. "Is that so?" He said in a small voice. "I already own it though."

I couldn't believe my ears. He was talking to me! Without foul words, or a scowling face! "Oh, well, that's good, since they are an amazing band." I commented, keeping up the light conversation. It was calming really, since it let me know that he doesn't hate me, and I get to hear more of his beautiful voice.

He smiled, which made me blush a little. "Yeah, they're my favorite band." Alright, if I don't get him to be my lover today, I might just kidnap him, keep him locked up in my house, and force him to be my lover! I know that sounds sadistic, but I'm desperate here! He's absolutely perfect! Suddenly his smile turned into a small frown. "Ummm… about yesterday…" He started, and I sighed. Here we go; he's going to reject me.

"Yeah?" I tried to keep my voice steady, but I don't think I succeeded.

"Well, I'm sorry." That was unexpected. "I mean…. I've never had someone say that to me, and I just went on instincts so the cuss words kinda just flew out, because that's how I am…. But I mean….I was just kinda….embarrassed. "He whispered the last part, but I heard it. Oh, I _definitely_ heard it. Could he be anymore cute? "It's just, you're really attractive, and I….." He didn't have to say anything else before I interrupted.

"So would you go out with me if I asked?" I spilled out. That seemed to happen with this adorable angel, but I couldn't take it back now.

He looked up at me with wide eyes, then glanced between me and the floor. "But… I haven't even told you my name." He responded.

"Then tell me your name." I said while taking a couple of steps closer to him.

"Roxas." He answered, before looking up to stare into my green eyes with his breathtakingly beautiful blue eyes. "My name's Roxas."

"Well, then Roxas," Oh god, I loved the way his name rolled of my tongue. "Will you go out with me?" Please say yes, please say yes…

Roxas was silent for a couple of seconds before he nodded. "Yes, that would be great. Axel" He smiled warmly up at me while he said my name. I think I've just died and gone to heaven. I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and pick him up to spin him around, while giggling like a mad man.

"I'm so happy I could die!" I yelled, almost loud enough for Riku and Sora to hear us, and maybe some random passer-bys.

"Shh!" Roxas said while bopping me lightly on the head. "People could hear you!" I looked up and noticed his slight blush, oh he is so cute when he's embarrassed.

"I can't help it! I'm just so relieved you said yes!" I sighed dreamily. "I guess I'll have to believe in love at first sight now!" I said with a laugh.

Roxas laughed lightly along with me. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p><strong>A:<strong> THE END :D Did you like? Huh? I thought it was so cute! XD  
>I might just do another chapter and make it a two-shot. Or write another which has to do with Riku and Sora, or Demyx and Zexion…. So many ideasss!<p>

I also wanted to make a smut sequel for this…. I think I might hhehehehe  
>Thanks so much for reading!<p> 


End file.
